A Day at Mystic Aquarium
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Eve get's out of school for spring break, Michael and Selene want to spend time with her, what better way to spend time with her than going to an aquarium? Please Review!
1. Whales and Rays

**A/N: So, I got the idea for this story, because I work at the aquarium that's mentioned here and figured I should write a fan fiction about it!**

Selene sighed for the umpteenth time since getting in the car, she was about to slap both Eve and David.

"Look, David, i'm telling you, there is no such thing as a cross between a seal and a sea lion, even if there was it would still be called a sea lion" Eve argued.

"Exactly! That's why they exist!" David exclaimed, they were in connecticut for Eve's spring break and decided to spend a family day at Mystic aquarium, with David tagging along.

"Will both of you just shut up for two seconds!" Selene shouted, shocking Eve and David, Selene almost never yelled.

"Fuck you too, David". Eve stated, Selene glared daggers at the now thirteen-year-old.

"Watch your language in front of Jazmyn". Selene said, Jazmyn was one now, and looked just like her older sister, both had the same innocent blue eyes and dark hair. Eve sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Once they got there, they got their tickets and went straight to the baluga whale exhibit, they were beautiful whales.

"Excuse me, what are their names?" The thirteen-year-old asked the worker.

Their names are Kela, Naku, Juno, and Naluark" she answered.

Eve nodded, "thank you" she said and walked back to her family to watch the feeding that was going on.

"So, where do you want to go next, Evie?" Michael asked, Eve shrugged.

"I have an idea, how about we go to the ray touch pool? You can touch some sting rays". The vampiress asked, everyone nodded.

"Hey Jazzy, want to touch a ray?" Michael asked the toddler, carefully he picked her up and put her hand in the water. The one-year-old squealed in delight as her hand glided across the slimy, smooth surface.

"Hey, Eve, do you want to touch one?" David asked.

Eve shook her head, "no thanks, I don't want to get stung"

"They wouldn't let you pet them if they stung". Michael said, and put her hand in the water.

"Woah, they're so freaking cool!" Eve shrieked and pet them one after another, until David splashed her, soaking the young hybrid.

"Please no splashing sir" The worker, who's name was Anne, said.

Eve smirked, "ooh, you just got in trouble" she said.

"Okay, that's enough you two, come, we need to get to the sea lion show"


	2. Sea Lions and Astro's Story

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a few days, I just have a lot of stories i'm working on.**

Everyone was amazed at how the animals did their tricks and how they could tell shapes and letters apart.

"Mama, daddy! Let's go to the sea lion exhibit now!" Eve exclaimed.

When the group got there Eve gasped with joy at the two sea lions, she held Jazmyn up so she could get a better view at them.

"What are their names? Were they born here?" The young hybrid asked.

"Their names are Astro and Mara, and no, they weren't born here, Mara came from another aquarium and Astro was found off the coast of California as a young pup, he was so young that his umbilical cord was still attached. So, we took him in, rehabilitated him, he passed the test and everything, and set him free, but, he came back, so, we had to go through the whole process again, but he came back again. This happened until the fourth time he walked a mile inland and walked half a mile with a group of school kids who were having a walk-a-thon, it was then decided that he had become too dependent on humans and he couldn't be set free, this happened in 2006. Astro was famous for a little while, he was on the today show and Good Morning America, you can say we have our own little celebrity here". The volunteer explained. **(A/N: That story is 100% true! I work at this aquarium and I believe there is a video tape about that somewhere, maybe on YouTube? I don't know) **

"Woah! And he's been here ever since? How old is he?" She asked, Selene smiled at the thirteen-year-olds enthusiasm.

"He is six-years-old now, Mara is nine, and yes, he's been here since".

"Eve, are you ready to go see the penguins and the observatory?" Michael asked, Eve nodded and said thank you to the worker before leaving.


	3. Gift Store

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the last chapter, I just want to finish it cause I have too many stories i'm working on!**

Eve and her parents spent the rest of the day at the aquarium walking around, they were spending time at the gift shop getting souvenirs and just looking around.

"Mama, daddy, can I get this?" Eve asked, holding up a stuffed African Penguin to them.

"Sure sweetie, why don't you go take Jazzy and pick something out for her too?" Michael said/asked. Eve nodded and took the one-year-old to the stuffed animal section.

"How about this one Jazzy?" The young hybrid asked, holding up a stuffed Baluga whale, the baby clapped her hands gleefully, an obvious yes, Eve grabbed it off the shelf and brought it to Selene and Michael who payed for them.

Eve found she actually had fun that day, she couldn't wait before they could return to the aquarium again.


End file.
